The present invention relates generally to disposable absorbent pants type undergarments in the form of a disposable diaper, training pants, incontinence pants or the like.
Conventional disposable pants type diapers are generally provided along an edge of a waist-opening thereof with circumferentially extending elastic members. Specifically, Japanese Patent Publication Application No. Hei 7-44945 discloses a disposable diaper provided with a first group of elastic members extending circumferentially parallel one to another along edges of a waist-opening defined by front and rear waist regions thereof. In addition, on the front and rear waist regions between the first group and a crotch region thereof, there is provided a second group of elastic members extending circumferentially parallel to one another. In this known diaper, opposite side edges of the front and rear waist regions are joined together, respectively, to form the pants type diaper. Consequently the elastic members of the front and rear waist regions substantially overlap at the flat side edges thereof and are bonded together such that the respective circumferential lines of elasticity are continuous.
Locations of each side edge at which the elastic members of the front and rear waist regions overlap are substantially thicker than the remaining locations of the side edge and present the correspondingly high rigidity. As a result, the locations at which the elastic members of the front and rear waist regions overlap form protuberances which are relatively stiff and deteriorate touch of the diaper.